Unknown Love
by HelloBeautiful69
Summary: What happens when a 'Muggleborn' is sorted into Slytherin at the start of everyone's sixth year? Draco Malfoy can't help but notice her, hopefully she can keep up her charade and keep not only hers secret but Draco's as well
1. Chapter 1

"Ally, you have to promise to keep in touch!"

"I will, now hurry up and go before you miss your flight and I'm stuck with you for the rest of the holidays"

Ally-May Green gave her best fiend Jessica Bennett her final hug before pushing her towards the plane "Bye" called out Jessica before sprinting towards the plane as they started lifting up the stairs.

Ally smiled to herself before walking back to her mothers car "Did Jess catch her plane on time?" Ally mother asked with a bright, slightly forced, smile on her face.

"Yeah, just" Ally smiled back, oblivious to the fakeness on her mothers face as they pulled out of the airport car park. The rest of the ride home was silent but tense. Mrs Green kept giving her daughter strange glances the whole way home.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked after what felt like the 100th glance.

"Oh, well... It's nothing but.." Ally sighed as her mother continued to stutter "Well.. You know when.. India died-"

A gasp escaped Ally's mouth before she could stop it. Mrs Green has never spoken about India; it was only ever her father that had spoken of India. He told her only five years ago when she was ten that Ally-May had once had a twin named India-Rose and she had died when she was just one month old.

"Yeees.." Ally drawled out slowly, trying to keep her mother talking.

"Well, you see.. There was a-a mix-up I guess you could say, and-" They pulled up their drive and feel silent once more.

"What sort of mix-up?" Ally asked, trying to keep the questions that packed into her mind in order so she didn't over whelm her.

"I'll explain more inside" Was all she got. When they walked into the wide lounge they were greeted by not only Ally's father but another man whom Ally had never met before. He was quite tall and had an extremely long beard. His light blue eyes lit up as he caught her eye over his half-moon glasses.

"Ahh," the man said in a light voice "You must be Miss India-Rose Green, I'm Albus Dumbledore." He shook her hand very gently as she replied.

"No sorry, I'm Ally-May, but its nice to meet you sir" The two older men turned and looked at Ally's mother as she yelped 'I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I tried, I really did" To Ally's surprise, tears were falling down her mothers beautiful face.

"It's okay dear, we'll explain now" Mr Green said softly to his wife, rubbing her back. Ally looked between the three adults in a questioning way, it felt like a puzzle in her brain that a five year old could figure out but she was too impatient to figure it out. She hated puzzles anyway.

They all sat on the cream sofa. Ally's eyes fell upon the pale pink stain on the arm of the sofa and smiled as she remembered the day Jess was over and laughed so hard that raspberry fizz came out her nose. She got so lost in the memory she missed the start of her fathers explanation.

"...And when she passed, it was confusing with who was actually who. The thing is, you and your sister looked extremely alike, we weren't really sure who had.. Passed" All three adults were looking expectantly at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I don't really understand" Her father sighed before continuing.

"You see, when India- When Ally," he sighed again then blurted "Your not really Ally-May, you're India-Rose"

Ally stared at her parents with a dumbfound look on her face before standing up and walking closer towards her parents " So, your saying that basically when my sister, my twin, died you didn't know who it was so you just.. _Guessed_?" she spoke in a freaky calm voice.

"Uhh, yeah"

"Well that shows your love for me doesn't it? Can't even tell your own daughters apart.." Ally was almost yelling until she remembered the other man in the room "So, um, why are you here?" Her voice came out ruder than she expected and she could see her mother about to tell her off before realizing that it wasn't exactly the time to be telling off her daughter about her manners. The much older man smiled at her in a kind way.

"You see, I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am offering you a place at my school" Ally's bright green eyes widened as she looked back at her parents.

"Mum, dad. If this is some sort of way to send me to a mental hospital because you think this Ally/India

thing is going to make me crazy or something. I'm fine, honest"

The three adults laughed as worry took over Ally's face.

"Miss Green, neither me or you parents think you've gone crazy. An extremely rare thing happened when you and your sister were conceived. Only one of you gained a magical core, which has only been recorded once in history which was in fact with the founder of the one of the houses at my school. The child to gain that magical core was one India-Rose Green. When the death certificate for India-Rose Green was recorded we thought that was you. A week ago, magical activity was felt here. I looked into it further and figured out that you weren't Ally-May but, India-Rose"

Ally stared at the taller man thinking that maybe the Ally/India thing actually made her go crazy and this man was a figment of her imagination. She asked, just in case it was real, "What does this mean?"

This, Miss Green, means you are a witch. Would you accept a spot at my school?"

Ally looked at her parents who were both smiling proudly at her nodding, she had never seen her parents _proud_ of her before. Before she realized it the words slipped out of her mouth.

"Yes, I will"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and beamed down at Ally "Excellent, since you've just turned 16 you will be entering into your sixth year. Because you have already missed out on a few years and if its okay with your parents, you will be staying with one of the brightest witches in your year; Miss Hermione Granger"

"Yes yes, all is okay. When can she leave?" The tears that were in her mothers eyes before had vanished and instead they held excitement.

"Wow mum, if you wanted me gone so bad you should of just said so" Ally muttered. Dumbledore laughed then spoke.

"Mr and Mrs Granger said that you could arrive whenever you're ready."

"Perfect, Ally quickly go upstairs and pack your things" Ally looked at her mother with pure shock dramatically stomping upstairs yelling,

"Maybe I should of just left with Jess" Ally stoped for a moment before back-tracking into the living room and asking "What about Jess? And school?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll sort it. Just go pack your bags" Mrs Green lightly pushed her back into the hall

"Love you too, bitch" Ally whispered to herself before rushing upstairs to pack her bags.

After double checking she had everything she would need, Ally -or India, it was still a confusing matter- fell back onto her bed and sighed. _Well this as been an adventurous day she thought after hearing her parents voice drifting up the stairway and into her bedroom._

_"Do we need to do anything? Get school book? Uniform? Anything?" Ally muffled a laugh at her mothers desperation._

_"No no, everything is sorted. Miss Granger will be heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your daughter everything she needs"_

_"Oh.." Was all Mrs Green replied, sounding very disappointed._

_"Trust me Mrs Green. She will be in good hands. Miss Granger is extremely bright and will teach Miss Green everything she needs to know plus more"_

_Ally sighed again and dragged herself along with her trunk downstairs "Done!" She shouted. The adults squished into the hallway as Ally said her farewells. Ally's mothers eyes brimmed with tears._

_"Sweetie, be good and have fun, not too much fun thought. And write every week" Her mother demanded._

_"Yes mum" Ally smiled then gave her dad the biggest hug she could achieve as her dad ruffled her blond curls._

_"Bye Als, you are sticking with Ally-May aren't you?" _

_"Yeah" Ally sighed "It would be easier" Dumbledore bided a goodbye to the Greens and walked onto the driveway with the new witch. They were almost on the streets sidewalk before Ally remembered._

_"Wait, I forgot my cell phone, its in mums car" She turned to go retrieve it before Dumbledore stopped her._

_"Muggles and their electronic devices" he chuckled "At Hogwarts there's so much magic going around that electric devices don't work" She looked him hard in the face to make sure he wasn't kidding. When she realized he wasn't she looked straight forward and once again sighed._

_He grabbed her shoulder and disappeared into thin air._


	2. Chapter 2

Ally fell onto the ground as soon as her feet hit the earth, breathing deeply and trying not to throw up. "So is this what its like being squeezed through a straw?"Ally wheezed as the so-called Professor stared down at her with a wide grin apon his face.

"I'm guessing so" was the only reply she got in return. As she stood up her eyes wandered around her and landed on a cute little house on quiet street.

On closer inspection, she saw a girl inside the house staring out at her with a huge smile on her face.

Their eyes met and the girls smile somehow grew wider. She ran outside and Ally got a better look at her.

She had brown, curly hair that looked incredibly soft , she also had deep brown eyes. Before she knew it, the brown eyed girl had reached her and extended her arm towards Ally.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger" Ally slowly put her hand inside the other girls hand and said her name.

Both girls looked towards the much older man who had a small twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Green, Miss Granger here is in your years and is at the top of all her classes. I am trusting her to teach you five years of learning in a few short months" he said simply.

"It should be easy" Hermione smiled "I basically taught Harry and Ron myself since they never pay attention in class" Professor Dumbledore laughed quietly before bidding a short farewell and leaving.

The girls stared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione grabbed her lugage and chatted away enthusastically.

"Well Professor Dumbledore said that the trace has been taken off of me and hasn't yet been placed on you so we can do magic during the break which will be helpful and tomorrow we will go to Diagon Alley and get your wand and books and robes and stuff like that. Half way through Augest we will be staying with the Weasleys so we have a month and a half to teach you most things you need to know. Isn't learning fun?!"

Ally was incredably suprised that Hermione has said that all in one breath, but Ally could tell that this was going to be one interesting summer.

Ally hadn't realized how much the wizarding world was unaware of the real world, or as Hermione said, the Muggle world and vice versa.

For starters, She was very suprised that her wand had a unicorn hair in it, but of course, if magic was real so must be unicorns, and dragons for that matter. Hermione was extremly impressed at how fast Ally-May had picked up magic ans how to use it.

Hermione had decided to teach each subject year by year, Ally was already up to Hermiones level when it came to potions, the hardest subject for Ally was Transfiguration, but even then she was almost on a fith year level.

Hermione was definatly sure that she would know everything she would need to know by the start of school.

On the day of leaving to the Weasleys, Ally was absolutely terrified. Hermione ahd told her everything about Harry Potter and his life and Ronald Weasley and hos abnormally large family.

When they arrived, Hermione look like she was right at home while Ally fell quite awkward standing there while everyone enjoyed themselves.

She knew that the Weasley family all had orange hair but Ally still felt overwhelmed with all the red heads in the room.

"Whos she?" one of them asked after an extremely long hug with Hermione.

"Ronald, don't be rude!" Hermione growled before continuing "Everyone, this is Ally-May Green. She'll be starting Hogwarts this year"

Ally gave a smile wave as Hermione began telling everyone her story. She stood back snd observed everyone in the room.

Ally guessed that the older red head woman was Mrs Weasley, she had a kind look about her. She could also tellthe the boy standing_ very _close to the curly haired girl was Ron, she could tell that Ron had a soft spot for Hermione and she had one for him.

Ally's gaze landed on a smaller girl she thought to be Ginny, she matched the description Hermione had told her; long, beautiful red hair to die for and a face full on faint freckles.

There was aslo two older men with red hair. Her brain found the names Bill and Charlie but she couldn't figure out who was who. Hanging off the arm of one of them was a breathtakingly beautiful women with very perfect hair. She seemed to perfect to be human.

As Ally focused back on the real world she saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Hermione giggled before repeating "Should we take our stuff up to Ginnys room?"

"Oh yeah, sure" Ally and Hermione heaved their trunks upstairs with Ginny trailing behind them.

"So, how are you enjoying magic?" Ginny asked as soon as Ally had dropped her trunk on the unsteady floor in Ginnys room.

"Its great" Ally replied "It makes life so much more easier"

Ginny helped Ally push her trunk under the camper bed before sighing "Sorry we're all squished in here, we were going to put you in Fred and Georges old room but mum _insisted _that we save that room for Harry"

"Its fine" Hermione stated "When is Harry getting here?"

A small smile played on Ginnys face before saying "Tomorrow"

Ally woke up the next morning to banging coming from the kitchen. She slowly sat up and waited for her eyes to settle into place before realizing that Hermione and Ginny were still asleep. She got up and took a quick shower before advancing downstairs.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?"

"Yeah, great thanks" Ally lied through her teeth as she sat down in front of mini mountians of food.

"Better eat up dear before the boys come down and eat everything in sight" Mrs Weasley warnedher as another man walked into the room and sat at the top of the table and looked at her.

"Ahh, you must be Miss Ally-May Green. I'm Arthur Weasley, pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine sir" Ally replied before shaking Mr Weasleys hand.

Mr Weasley spend the next half an hour asking Ally about electricty and airplanes while everyone slowly gathered downstairs and were seated around the table.

"So mum," Ron asked "what time will Harry get here?"

"Well actually, he arrived last night but don't-" Mrs Weasleys words were cut shoet as Ron left the table and ran upstairs, closely followed by Hermione who indercated Ally to follow.

"Thankyou for breakfat Mrs Weasley"

"Anytime dear, you look much too thin" Mrs Weasley gave her a kind smile before Ally rushed upstairs following Ron and Hermiones voices/

"Wuzzgoinon?" She heard a confused voice coming from one of the rooms before she heard Ron reply.

"We didn't know you were here already!" quickly followed by Hermione growling

"Ron, don't hit him!"

Ally walked into the room which smelt faintly of gunpowder, she saw a boy lying in one of the beds with very scruffy black hair, dazling green eyes and a lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.

"Alright?" Ron asked.

"Never better" the boy said, rubbing the top of his head ans slumping back onto the pillows. "You?"

"Not bad" said Ron, pulling over a cardbored box and sitiing on it.

Ally let the three best friends catch up while she examined her nails, she looked up just as Harry realized she was there.

"Uhh, hi?"

"Um, hello. I'm Ally Green."

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Hope you don't mind me asking but, why are you here?"

"Oh gosh, sorry" Hermione replied for Ally "Ally is starting Hogwarts in September. She's stayed with me these holidays"

Harry's face relaxed "Oh, well, its nice to meet you" Ally gave him a small smile.

"You too"

Aly left the room and decided to start on fifth year Transfiguration when Ginny came into the room complaining about Phlegm.

Phlegm, Ally learnt, was Ginnys creative nickname for the beautiful women from yesterday. Her real name was Fleur Delacour; and the reason she was so beautiful was because she was part Veela which is a person who can kind of hyponotis males with their dancing.

As much as the curly blond was thankful to Hermione for everything she had done for her, Ally still felt distant towards her. They were just too different to become close.

Ally hoped there would be people more like her when she started Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers ect ect.. Except Ally-May Green!**

* * *

The next few weeks went by very uneventfully, nothing extremely interesting had really happened according to Ally.

There had been disappearances thanks to some guy called 'Lord Voldemort.' Whenever Harry called him that the whole Weasley family would flinch and scowl and him, telling Harry not to call himthat, so everyone was left to call him"You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' She found it ridiculous that people were actually scared of a name. Harry had told Ally all about him and why people where so scared. Ally suggested shooting himbut everyone just gave her and weird look, so she just left the situation alone.

A week before school was to start back up Mr and Mrs Weasley decided to go out to Diagon Alley to pick up school gear for Ginny, Ron and Harry, since Ally and Hermione already brought theirs at the start of the summer.

Bill, Fleurs future husband and another one in the Weasley clan, handed Harry a full bag of money or 'gallons' explaining it was from his vault after Ron started asking in a childish manner "Where's mine?"

"'E is always so thoughtful" Fleur purred in her deep French accent, causing Ginny to fake vomit into her cereal behind Fleur. Harry and Ally both choked on their cornflakes.

The group got into special 'Ministry cars.' "Its good dad got us these again" Ron said.

"Don't get used to it, it's only because Harry's here" Replied Mr Weasley.

That was another thing Ally didn't understand, everybody treated Harry like royalty or something when she just thought he had extremely bad luck. An evil wizard kills both his parents in order to kill him but fails so now everyone following 'You-Know-Who', which apparently there were quite a few, wants to kill him. Could it really get any worse for Harry? So what if a stupid killing curse didn't kill him, he was only a toddler, he didn't even know what was happening.

"Here you are then" A voice snapped Ally out of her thoughts.

The car had stopped outside some old looking pub. Waiting outside the inn was a gigantic, black-bearded man wearing a long beaverskin coat, beaming at the sight of Harry's face, oblivious to the startled stares of passing Muggles.

"Harry!" He boomed, sweeping Harry in to a bone-crushing hug. While Harry greeted the man, struggling to breathe, Ally sent a questioning look towards Hermione.

"Rebeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He's half giant but very friendly" She explained.

"Lets get goin' then-after yeh Molly, Arthur" Hagrid boomed again. Everyone walked inside the place named 'The Leaky Cauldron' which was completely deserted besides from a wizened, toothless man behind the counter that Ally guessed to be the owner.

He looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak Hagrid said importantly, "Jus' passin' though today Tom, sure yeh understand. Hogwarts business yeh know" Tom nodded gloomily while the others wandered though the bar and out into a chilly little court yard in the back were the dustbins stood.

Hagrid raised his strange little pink umbrella a tapped a complicated pattern on the bricks.

Ally gave him a strange look but didn't question him. The brick opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. They stepped though the entrance and paused, looking around.

Diagon Alley had changed alot since the last time Ally and Hermione cam last time which was only a few short weeks before. It had looked dead then but now it somehow looked even more rundown. A number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts under a stripped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

Amulets; Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors and Inferi.

A seedy-looking wizard was rattling armfuls of silver on chains at passerby.

"One for your little girl, madam?" he called to Mrs Weasley, leering at Ginny "Protect her pretty neck"

"If I were on duty..." Mr Weasley muttered, glaring at the amulet seller. Ally had a sudden urge to roll her eyes but stopped herself just in time.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkins first, Hermione wants a new dress robe and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and you must need to robes too Harry, you've grown so much-come on everyone!" Mrs Weasley said nervously.

This time Ally did roll her eyes. While Mr Weasley explained that it would be easier if Ally, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Madam Malkins with Hagrid while they got everyones school books. After Mrs Weasley's worrying fit, all four of them entered the little shop together while Hagrid waited outside.

It first appeared empty until they heard a voice coming from behind somewhere behind a rack of dress robes.

"...not a child in case you haven't noticed Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone"

The other three gave each other a knowing look while Ally kept her eyes on the owner of the voice. A teenage boy around their age with white blond hair appeared from the rack wearing a very flattering suit. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ally. A smirk took over his face.

"If you're wondering what the smell is Mother, a Mudblood just walked in" His gaze locked onto Ally's, his grey eyes widened slightly before Harry and Ron stepped on front of the two girls.

I don't think there's need for language like that!" Said an older looking women holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either" She added hastily when Ally realized Harry and Ron had their wands out.

Ally whispered quietly to Hermione "Who's that?"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin king and son of a Death Eater"

A slight argument broke out between the teenage boys but Ally payed no attention, next thing she knew an older women who looked like a female version on Draco Malfoy strolled out.

"Put those away" She said coldly, giving a disgusted look and Harry and Ron's wands "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do"

Harry made a snide comment about Death Eaters, causing another argument until Draco's voice broke through Ally's empty thoughts. "Don't you dare talk to mother like that Potter!"

"He defends his mother, cute" Ally sneered, realizing a second too late that she had said that comment out loud instead of in her head. Everyone turns and looks at her, confused, she simply flips her hair over her shoulder and crosses her arms across chest, determined not to look weak.

"It's alright Draco" Mrs Malfoy restrained Draco after looking Ally up and down with a look Ally couldn't figure out. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Ally didn't understand the comment but turned on her heels and left the room, again surprising everyone in the room.

Hagrid showed Ally how to use the Floo network in a nearby shop and she was flooed back to the Weasley household, giving Fleur and Bill a quick wave hello before running upstairs and locking herself in her shared room

The first day going to Hogwarts, Ally and Hermione arrived at the school a few hours earlier so Ally could get shown around and settled. Ally was told that the Hogwarts castle was beautiful but the feeling she got in her stomach when she first caught sight of it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Hermione had insisted that they took the boats across the lake for the proper first year experience.

Hermione spent an hour showing Ally around the area and were most of her classes would be before dragging her to the Headmasters office to get sorted into her new house, Hermione was more excited then Ally was. "Don't worry" Hermione told Ally as they walked up the spiral staircase to the office "I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor!"

Ally gave the brunette a weak smile, hoping that she wasn't to be sorted into Gryffindor. Sure they were nice but they were just too nice, and boring. Ally enjoyed a good bitch every once in a while, and they also were so serious. Ally enjoyed having fun and making most of her teenage years instead of worrying about the future and that stupid Lord Voldemort.

When they got to the office Ally showed Professor Dumbledore the skills in each class subject, showing off slightly and impressing the old wizard who told Hermione that she had 'stiff competition' to which Hermione gave a very forced smile. Ally smirked to herself, glad she could knock Hermione down a few notches, considering she learnt five years of lessons in a few months.

Dumbledore finally, and reluctantly, told Ally to sit on a small, three legged chair, placing an old hat upon her head. When he paced it on her head a voice startled her, talking to her like an old friend.

"Ahhh, well" the voice said clearly "Its nice to finally meet you! You wouldn't believe how long I've waited to read your mind." Ally look at Dumbledore and Hermione, maybe they could explain what the stupid hat meant "No, only you can hear me, plus, I'm quite wise thank-you very much. This will be the highlight of my day won't it just, almost more interesting then when I was place on a Mr Harry Potters head..."

There was silence for another few second, the hat probably trying to make the situation more dramatic then it really needed to be. Finally the hat spoke, surprising the entire room with its answer;

"SLYTHERIN!'


End file.
